Bully Trouble
''-Right After HF2'' ''-New Emperor land'' Erik was waddling towards his home after a long and fun day at penguin elementary."I am so proud of myself,My singing has gotten so much better."Erik has been the best singer in his class besides Bo and Atticus,His voice has got the attention of many classmate cheering for popularity, But it has cause him to become the target of... "Well we meet again little one." Erik started running for his life,behind him was a large overgrown emperor penguin chick"Not you Lance,Please you already did this yesterday." Lance quickly followed and lifted Erik off the ground, Erik tried to defend himself my throwing snow all over Lance's eyes, It worked but it made Lance more angry,Erik was helpless."Your really going to get it."Before He could proceed with what he was about to do Jess jumped from no where and spoke up. "Come on guys stop it,No need to be hard." Lance got angry and respond"Quiet,You have no right to talk back to me"Jess just step up. "You think that you can just bully him whenever you want to." "Yeah." Bo and Atticus and two more brave chicks appeared and joined with Jess. "Your going to have to go though us first." Lance thought for a second and pushed Erik on the ground."See you around."Lance give a mean look and took off,Bo waddled and helped Erik up,who was sniffing badly. "Erik you alright?" He was able to nod, Tears were coming out of his eyes. "Lets get you home quickly." Meanwhile in another part of Emperor Land there was a scream that echoed off the walls of ice,Everyone looked to where it was coming from, They can see a chick falling towards the ground. There was a faint sound as the chick impacted the snow below,those who saw it began to cry, What was left of the chick was...Well you know. Lance's bullying issues has caused another chick to commit the unthinkable, Two emperor penguins overlook the remains of what is left of their chick,both of them crying. Nearby Memphis was talking to Noah,"This is the third time this are we suppose to do Noah,banish him. If something doesn't happen soon,the future nation could be at risk." "If he doesn't learn soon enough,we will have to do it." Banishing a chick was something that was rarely done,But chances of the chick surviving is 1/5, Erik since he was the smallest chick around,got bullied the most. All the known things bullies do were thrown at him, His two best friend Atticus and Bo were there to block Lance's evil actions from getting to Erik. Even if the negative insults and comments got to him, Erik remained strong. The rest of the other chicks tried to remain strong too, It all started at Erik's peeing incident. All of the Chicks thought it was funny so Lance tried to make himself popular. But it was that first Joke that got everyone afraid of him, It got worse when the first death came along. Lance thought that the chick was just trying to make him more popular, However what he doesn't understand was that his bullying has caused the chick to lose hope on life. He thought the second death was the same thing, however many chicks told their parents about Lance which passed on to the elders. By that time, the third chick to be bullied had already jumped from the cliff. Mumble got told of what happened earlier and was angry at Lance not only for bullying Erik everyday but almost every chick in the emperor, He decided to do something to make his son feel a lot better. ''-The next day'' Erik was slowly making his way towards penguin elementary, he was still worried about running into Lance again. He don't know what will he do, will he have to face bullying for the rest of his life. Those question were answered when he heard Noah speaking to the Emperor nation,"Lance you cause a lot of trouble since the last 3 months,Your actions has caused three chicks to visit the Great Guin very early, therefore you are banished from Emperor land for the next 4 years." Although were far from him, Lance give a evil eye at Erik, He yelled"Thanks for getting me here punk."Erik became scared,but again Bo, Atticus,Jess and the two chicks countered his comment. "It was yourself that got you to where you were now." "You shouldn't have made that decision to bully." Lance left Emperor Land, saying to the wind," Mark my words Erik, when I come really going to get it." Erik waddled towards Penguin Elementary with his Five best friends. He felt relieved that they stood up for him, He continued his normal life singing and helping other classmates. ''-Three months later'' Lance was in worse conditions, his body lost a pound from not being able to swim to catch some fish. Worst of all he was facing dangers from Skuas, Extreme cold, and Starvation. He was not thinking straight all he care about was trying to survive and having revenge, when really he should be thinking about forgiveness and regret. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions